Clan Chat
On the 12th April, 2011 the Clan Chat was added to Runescape along with the Clan Camp, and Rated Clan Wars. Before the Clan Chat was introduced, many clans used the Friends Chat as the main chat system. One notable difference between the Clan Chat and Friend chat is when logged in, clan members automatically join the Clan Chat, where as with the Friend Chat players must manually join. Starting out A Clan Chat can be created at the Clan Camp by talking to the Scribe with 5 founding members. Settings Options of The Clan Chat In the clan chat, you can do a bunch of things. On the main part of the interface, you see all the online clan members and what world they are in. You will also see a little point facing your right. You can click on it, and it "pulls out", revealing 2 buttons. The first button shows a peson being crossed out in red, and when you drag your mouse upon it, it says "Temporarily kick & ban a guest". That button is self-explanatory. The second button shows 2 stacks of coins and a green check next to them. When you drag your mouse onto that button, it says "Check how much resource this clanmate has produced in the citadel since the last build tick", which basically just says "check how much resource this guys brought in." Leave Your Clan Chat Channel Button With it, you can leave your clan's chat channel, but you will still be in the clan. Just click it again to re-join the channel. Clan Details Button This button is located on the bottom left side of the "Clan Chat" interface; it is the second-to-last one. When you click on it, all the details, including the motif, the motto, the # of people in the clan, and more show. The same thing tab is also shown when you read your clan vexilium, except it says that you or your clanmate planted it. Clan Settings Button This button looks like a widget, and it is located on the bottom of the "Clan Chat" interface in the middle of the 5 buttons there. It has several functions. Clanmates Button This section shows ALL your clanmates and their ranks. If you click on them, you can also see their current jobs, and if they are banned from any activity or place. Clan Settings Button Here you can edit your clan's motif(symbols), motto, keywords, national flag, homeworld, official thread, and some more. Your rank has to be high enough to edit most of those things though, if not all. Permissions Button Here you can see what any rank can do or create. It also shows all the ranks in order from lowest to greatest. Invite Button and Leave Buttons You can invite people using the Invite Button by simply clicking it and clicking the player you want to invite. As for the Leave Button, you can leave your current clan with it. Just click it and read the warning.